Mixed Flame
by Chibi Yiyi
Summary: Inu Yasha & Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. What's this? Is Kurama a traitor? Yukina is hurt and Hiei desperatly tell her something very important with the help of Tahja. The shikon jewel is complete, Inu Yasha is human and... Hiei's human too? And is Hiei also
1. Give Me Back My Sword

This whole story is dedicated to Tahja! Hope you enjoy this story and please review! R&R LOL! I'm typing this as fast as I can Tahja, actually, I'm trying to think as fast as I can cause my typing is pretty fast.  
  
"No! Of course not! A young girl about the age of 14 replied angrily. "Don't make me get rough on you old man!" She calls.  
  
"Old man? What do you mean? You honestly stole my katana!" Urameshi screams in her face. She frowns at him with a cold glare... SMACK!  
  
"Did that do you any good?" Tahja grunted. She had just punched him in his stomach and by now Yusuke had given up.  
  
"Gee! I was only joking!" He growls back. "I didn't really mean that! I was just teasing you!"  
  
"Well, you tried to fool the wrong girl!" Tahja frowned. "Now, what was the sword you were talking about kid?"  
  
"Kid? What do you mean kid? I thought you called me an old man! Make up your mind!" Yusuke growled back still holding his pained stomach.  
  
"Don't make be kill you," she sighs. "I would like to see the sword now."  
  
"Fine! I'll get it for in 11 minutes," Yusuke howls back. He walks off holding his pained spot firmly with both arms. Urameshi goes over to the sleeping spiky haired boy under a shadowed tree. "All I have to do is... take the sword before Hiei notices and I'll put it back before he wakes up," Yusuke mumbles to himself.  
  
"What might you be doing with Hiei's sword?" A tall young gentleman behind the tree peeks over to Yusuke. Suddenly Hiei's eyes began to open.  
  
"I was only taking it on a joy ride! Got to go!" Yusuke grabs the katana and runs off. Hiei's growled.  
  
"That imblicle!" He grunts and chases after him with his super speed but before he got to Urameshi, he had already thrown it to Tahja.  
  
"Give that back kid!" Hiei calls chasing Tahja. She ran quite fast with Hiei's katana in her hands. "That sword is not a child's toy!"  
  
"Who ever said it was?" Tahja grins back, Hiei was beginning to gain on to her. "This sword obviously belongs to me!"  
  
"You stole it from me!" Hiei growls.  
  
"No, but Yusuke did!" You begin to laugh. Hiei grabs you by the hair and pull you back. "Ouch! Watch the hair boy!"  
  
"Well, that will teach you about messing with a man's sword," he says snatching the sword out of your hands.  
  
"Who's the man? You're just a kid," Tahja joked. She notices that Hiei's ruby red eyes were beginning to twitch.  
  
"Not very funny," he grunts.  
  
"I was only being sarcastic. So what is your name boy?" She asks him. "You are a youkai aren't you?" Tahja began to be serious.  
  
"According to the childish ears, you too must be one," Hiei says back putting his sword back into his belt and folding his arms.  
  
"Hn." Tahja rolled her eyes. "What race are you?"  
  
"Fire. You?" He asks.  
  
"Dog and fire," she tells him. Hiei gives a look that says well-that- explains-the-perky-ears. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Those black ears... they bug me," he lied with a frown making it seem real. "And your sense of style, they too bug me."  
  
"Well what about your wardrobe Mr. Gothic?" You frown with a small smirk. "Aren't you fashionable? I thought that was a ningen thing?"  
  
Behind a big bush...  
  
"I knew I could get those two together!" Yusuke snickers in a whisper to Kuwabara. "I'm so darn smart aren't I?"  
  
"Tell it to someone who cares," Kuwabara mumbles. "Those two are just like each other I mean they both have a katana, and they both have the same attitude."  
  
"Well, why don't you tell that to someone who cares?" Yusuke gave a dirty look at Kazuma.  
  
"I think I will. HEY KURAMA!" Kuwabara suddenly jumps out the bush appealing himself to Hiei and Tahja who were about 3 yards away.  
  
"Look what you did now? Now they know we were stalking them!" Yusuke growls and hits Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"They were stalking us? Tahja frowns.  
  
Hiei looks over two the baka idiots. "They tend to do that at times," He mumbles. "No respect," Hiei added.  
  
"I can tell," says back ignoring Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
Walking with Hiei  
  
"So, Hiei," Tahja said. "Tell me a little about yourself," she tries to know him a little better. Hiei glares over.  
  
"There is nothing about myself," he growls.  
  
"You never told me about your age or your relatives or your life or..." Tahja was interrupted by Hiei.  
  
"I get it," he says to her. "My age lets just say, I don't reveal it. I have... a little sister that is all, and my life is not like anything you've ever seen or heard," Hiei sighed. Tahja thought of her own life and how Hiei's couldn't be as bad as hers.  
  
"If it helps, I'll tell you mine first," Tahja says grinning. She grabbed Hiei's wrist and felt his warm flesh then pulled him over to a bench. (Just so you know, you're in a park) He obediently sits down with you.  
  
"Tell me then..." Hiei smiles. Aw... look, Tahja made Hiei smile, that's a rare sight.   
  
Now, it gets better later on like when Hiei turns to a...Find out yourself. And with a little of help from Hiei's best friend and Tahja he reveals his secret to his kin. It's really sweet if you must know. Enjoy and please review! Pretty please! 


	2. A Little More Open

The second chapter! (It's 1:00 AM) Anyway, after you read, please review! Okay this chapter tells about their dramatic pasts and how later Tahja encourages Hiei to tell the secret... (Evil Laugh) Chough Hairball! (Kidding)  
  
"Okay, well you promise not to tell anyone?" Tahja asks staring at Hiei. Hiei nodded quickly and watched you speak. I'm from the lands of the fire demons," she explains.  
  
"Is that all?" Hiei frowns because she paused for like 5 seconds.  
  
"No that 's not all, just listen okay? Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that I was abandoned from there and abused because I was..." Once again Hiei so rudely interrupts.  
  
"Different? Not in the place the right where you belong?" Hiei asks beginning to think of his own past.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm trying to explain!" She growls at him. "Because I was half dog demon and both my parents were killed in front of me because they mated with each other," Tahja said trying to erase that horrifying memory.  
  
"Killed in front of you. Mine was forced to commit suicide, but I would call that a murder," Hiei grunted with another interruption.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hiei," Tahja put her hand to Hiei's. "You swore that you would get revenge didn't you?" She asked.  
  
Hiei looked at her orange colored eyes and her dark blue hair blowing in the winds cold current. "Yes, that is what I did," he said back.  
  
"I too swore that I would train to become strong to get revenge on the leader of the fire demons. I sometimes feel pity for myself because I am one of those fire demons," Tahja said quietly feeling her voice about to break.  
  
"Do not feel pity for me nor show mercy because that is not what I want," Hiei pulls his hand away from Tahja's. "I swore revenge but I never took it when I had the chance," Hiei said softly nearly to a whisper. The fire demon felt your cold hands before he pulled away and gave her his cape to put around.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei," Tahja smiled. "Tell me about your sister? I have a twin brother, his name is Raiko and he's such a pervert!"  
  
"Her name is Yukina, to start with. She's an ice apparition with long aqua colored hair with ruby red eye like mine. Yukina is also my twin sister and I care for her a lot... it's just that she's in search of her brother," Hiei stammered.  
  
"You're her brother right?" Tahja asked a little concerned. She tightly wrapped Hiei's cape around herself. "Does she not know you are?"  
  
"Well... she does not need to know. I don't think she'll be proud of someone like me, a bandit, and a killer. She had a different mother than I did so it only makes us half related. Yukina hate's murders... like me," Hiei whispered in the cold.  
  
Minutes later, snow started falling all over and covered the ground like a huge blanket. "She cries Hiruseki stone doesn't see, those are very valuable. Each tear filled with riches and..."  
  
"Those sick-no-minded-idiots used her! They used her to make money!" Hiei suddenly started growling. "Tarukane! That bastard!"  
  
"Calm down, Hiei. Yukina is alright now isn't she?" Tahja asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, she is fine right now," Hiei said with no emotions all of a sudden. "I don't know how to deal with her. Whenever she is near me I try to make a run for it. I love her still but I can't tell her who I really am."  
  
"Hiei, you are going to tell her soon right?" Tahja asked.  
  
"Not exactly what I was planning though," He mumbled back. "I'm planning not to tell her at all."  
  
"What kind of brother are you to do that?" She asks.  
  
"Don't you mean half brother?" Hiei tries to break away from that conversation.  
  
"Who cares? You love her and you're her brother, she deserves to know the truth, Hiei. Are you not loyal to your kin?" Tahja asked staring at Hiei. The snow began covering their dark hair and the wind blew gently past the two.  
  
"So anyway..." Hiei broke off the conversation about Yukina. "I was born in the land of ice by an beautiful ice maiden, my mother, Hina. Ice maidens are only suppose to have girls and I was a boy so they wanted to throw me off a cliff."  
  
"Even your mother?" Tahja gasped.  
  
"No, but I was thrown off the cliff by Rui, my mother's best friend. She was forced to throw me off. Rui wrapped me in a basket and put in a tear gem Hina shed while giving birth to me, then I was thrown off," Hiei talked continuously.  
  
"Some one found you then?" She asked.  
  
"I was found by some youkais and they thought me how to fight. One day, while fighting, I lost my mother's tear gem near a river. That's how Mukuro and I met. She was a brave warrior and that was all I see in her," Hiei sighed.  
  
"Did you get your revenge later on?" Tahja asked while blowing off some snow from her shirt. Hiei watched aimlessly everywhere not making any eye contact.  
  
"When I got my Jagan implanted on my forehead, I was able to find the land of ice and trail down Rui! But I was suppose to kill her but I gave mercy, she told me about Yukina and ever since then, I've been searching. I've found her and now I don't know what to do," he said putting his arms around his legs and chin on his knee.  
  
"Tell her Hiei," Tahja insisted.  
  
"She shouldn't know," Hiei answered back.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"She just shouldn't!" He growled.  
  
"And why not?" Tahja raised her voice.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted and stopped the argument.  
  
Yes, this is all I've gotten so far. I'll write more... tomorrow. Yawn (It's 2:08 AM) The next chapter is very exciting and you might have a bit of an interest in it! It's where Hiei tells the truth. But what's this? Who is this person who tries to kill Yukina? Is it Kurama? No, it couldn't be. Could it? Please review... 


	3. Deceived

Sorry I haven't uploaded lately. Yesterday I had some problems with fanfiction and they've deleted my, "Choose Your Own Adventure: Date Kuwabara" story. I signed up for some sort of petition to stop that chaos. Anyway, this is where Kurama turns traitor... or is it? You'll see. (Stupid mosquito bite! So itchy! Got more than 70 of them.)  
  
"Well, Hiei," Tahja sighs. "I'm going to find her who ever she is. Yukina needs the truth," she glares over to the short boy still sitting on the bench. Tahja leaves looking for Kurama to find some information.  
  
"Why'd I bring Yukina up?" Hiei growled to himself as he walked off to a tree and slept.  
  
Tahja arrives at Kurama's place; she rings the doorbell. "Hello," a young boy opens the door. Tahja looks at him.  
  
"Is Kurama there?" She asks the young boy.  
  
"Kurama? Who might that be?" He asks.  
  
"Doesn't he live here?" Tahja says back. The boy looks at here merely confused. "Well? Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Tahja."  
  
"Mine is Shuichi. You must have mistaken the address because only mother, father, my big brother Suichi lives here," Shuichi smiles. (I make Kurama's brother's name be spelled differently for no confessions.)  
  
"Shuichi, may I see your brother a moment please," Tahja asked right before Kurama came out thought the door.  
  
"Oh, hello Tahja," Kurama says to her. "What might you be doing here?"  
  
"Can we talk outside... Suichi?" She says using Kurama's other name.  
  
"Shuichi, can you excuse us a moment?" Kurama tells his little brother.  
  
"Sure thing," he replies. "Supers going to be ready in 5 minutes thought. You don't want mom to get worried like when you leave for weeks and not come back."  
  
"I'll be back Shuichi, it's just a few minutes," Kurama walks off with Tahja. "So what is it you want to ask me?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing much really," she smiles. "I just want to know where Hiei's little sister might be."  
  
"You know about that?" Kurama gasps. "Did Hiei tell you?"  
  
"Yes, he did," Tahja nodded. "Is she around?"  
  
"Hiei must trust you a lot, he's never that open. The first time I met him the only thing I could get out of him was his name. A stubborn boy," Kurama grins. "Yeah, Yukina is around. She's at Genkai's temple. You know where that is right?"  
  
"Yes, I've heard of that place. Well, thank you Kurama," Tahja leaves.  
  
Some place in Makai...  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, Hiei?" A dark voice echoed in a shallow room alone. "I know how you feel towards that mixed breed. A dog should only used to serve not to love, Hiei."  
  
"Master, should I bring in the assassin?" A demon said entering the room. The room was filled with darkness, nothing could be seen.  
  
"Yes, bring him in," it ordered. The voice came from a throne like chair (It looks more like a large beanbag to me...) that it laid on.  
  
"Master," the boy with a flame colored hair came in and kneeled before the master, as he would call it.  
  
"Fox, do you think you could hurt her?"  
  
"Yes, I will do my best to do Yukina off."  
  
"No, I don't want you to kill her. I want you to hurt her so that Hiei can face the pain more than ever. On our second attack, you may kill her."  
  
"Understood," he relied.  
  
"Now go. The portal to Ningenkai is open for you, only you may pass through right now," the voice told him.  
  
While Tahja got Yukina and brought her out to talk in the forest.  
  
"I have been in search of my brother for a very long time," the young aqua hair colored girl said sadly. "I don't know who he is but I know he's out there."  
  
"What if I told you... that I knew whom your brother is," Tahja looked at her. "Hypothetically of course," she added when Yukina gave her an eye- widening look.  
  
"Then all my waiting paid off. I'd know who he is. No matter who he is or what he is, I'll always love him as my bother," Yukina smiled. "Every night, I'd pray that the heavens above will bring my brother closer to me."  
  
"So... you don't mind what kind of person he is?" Tahja asked.  
  
"No, all I need is him, not what he is or was," she replied. "So how did you know I had a brother? Did one of the guys tell you?"  
  
"Uh... lets just say a very close friend of mine told me," Tahja blushed a little. "Yukina, I can't hold it anymore. I must tell you something."  
  
"Is it about my brother? Do you know him! You must tell me!" Yukina's eyes began to tear. "Who is he? Where is he?"  
  
Yukina's grip fell upon Tahja's shoulders; her eyes seem to be in worry. Before another word was said, an echo filled the forest. "Yukina..." it whispered.  
  
"W-who... is there?" The ice apparition turned around to face the shadow above a tree branch. The two girls looked up at the shadow; the light from the sun began to uncover the shadows.  
  
"Oh," Tahja suddenly sighed of relief. "It's you, Kurama."  
  
"Kurama?" Yukina said with a light smile. The boy gave a small grin and jumped off the branch and landed on the ground in front of Yukina. "Hello, Kurama, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"You too, Yukina," Kurama answered back. "Hello, Tahja. Do you suppose that I can talk to Yukina in private for a minute."  
  
"Um... okay, but I was..." Tahja said before she was interrupted by the boy.  
  
"Thank you. Come Yukina," Kurama grabs Yukina's wrist and started walking. They stopped about 20 yards from where they were.  
  
"Kurama? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Yukina asked.  
  
"No, but there is something I wanted to do," the tone of Kurama's voice was sly and deep not like usual. Yet his voice was darker and more mysterious.  
  
"W-what are...y-you doing?" Yukina gasped. Kurama's hand grasped Yukina's wrist harder and more violent. The red head slipped out a small dagger from his sleeve and traced it on Yukina's pale cheeks.  
  
"Let's just hope your brother comes to rescue you because... you will soon experience death. At least, when I come back again," he said.  
  
"Please... no..." Yukina whimpered. He seemed to enjoy killing... his eyes were beginning to flame. "STOP!!!"  
  
"Yukina!" Tahja heard her scream. She began to run in top speed to where the scream came from. "Yukina!" Tahja said when she saw her body in blood, next to her there was Kurama. "Kurama? Did you..."  
  
"Yes, and you shall experience death right now..." Kurama answered. "Rose Whip!" A 10-foot whip lashed out of nowhere.  
  
"No... Kurama..." she was stunned. A blow of blue fire covered Tahja, a long black and fluffy tail spiked out behind her. Even Tahja's outfit changed, it turned all leathery black and when the mist cleared, she was in her demon from. A blue katana hung by her left hip and shurikens and kunais strapped to her white belt.  
  
The boy sleeping on the tree.  
  
The deep scream of Yukina echoes through the trees. "Yukina!" Hiei suddenly awoke screaming her name. "Yukina's in trouble..." he quickly leaped out of his tree and hurried to where the scream came. "Little sister, I'm coming..."  
  
Back at the forest...  
  
The long black fluffy tail of Tahja's whipped at the grassy floor like Kurama's Rose Whip but it seems bigger and stronger. "Prepare to meet your maker Kurama," Tahja says taking out her blue blade.  
  
Kurama gives a dirt grin. "Do you think that witty little thing could defeat me?"  
  
"It's forged from my fang and they're stronger than you think," Tahja answers back.  
  
"Then lets give it a little try shall we?" Kurama slings up to midair and does a flip and shots out as a 300-year-old fox.  
  
"This seems fair, youkai against youkai," she replied swinging her blade a bit before it turned to a huge oversized sword with a surrounding black fur by the edge of the handle.  
  
Yoko narrowed his eyes. "It's feeding time... for my Ojigi plant," he grins.  
  
Tahja begins attacking with her sword while Yoko's Ojigi attacks straightforward. The plants leap over with its fangs hanging out at Tahja; she quickly swerves her sword and cuts the Ojigi by its stem. It falls down but still queerly attacks on grasping onto the katana. Another Ojigi plant flings towards Tahja, flipping by the side slipped her away from the massive plant. It collides with the ground but another follows attacking her once at a time. Suddenly, Yoko slams he claws to the ground shooting out long blades of thorns upward from the ground. It scratches Tahja by her ankle.  
  
"Damn you, fox," she growls. Tahja flings onto the first Ojigi plant that consumed her sword and takes out a blade. She cut open the half-dead plant and snatches her katana back. "You don't really want me to go hard on you do you?"  
  
"Do your best, Tahja," he grins.  
  
Tahja stays aware of the upward thorns sticking out of the ground. She pounds her long black tail on the ground and whips one thorn off and grabs it with her tail. "I think I will," she smirks and tosses the thorn back at Yoko.  
  
"Little witch!" Yoko snarls as he jumps on the thorn while it's passing him and flips off. Then he orders his Death Tree out and it attacks at Tahja breaking the thorns in its way.  
  
"Tahja!" Hiei arrived blocking the tree from attacking her with his sword spinning in circles chopping every part of the branch that was near. "Yoko..."  
  
"Yes, Hiei. Are you surprised?" The kitsune smirks.  
  
"It's... not possible," he whispers silently. "Kurama you traitor! What have you done with my sister?"  
  
"Nothing, just a little blood spill here and there is all," Yoko says carelessly.  
  
"You vile creature!" Hiei snarls. Tahja frowns at the fox and slowly takes out her shurikens while Yoko was paying all the attention to Hiei.  
  
"Me? Vile? Oh, but I'd say the same to you, Hiei," the kitsune seemed to make a joke out of this. "You're the one that's been hurting Yukina all this time for not telling."  
  
Tahja has her shurikens and turns from Hiei's back and throws all 7 at Yoko at once. "Take that!" She calls.  
  
"Feisty," Yoko mummers as he knocks all seven on the ground with his bare hand. Yukina opens her eyes halfway, things seem fuzzy. "Look, Hiei, your little sister has awoken, aren't you going to tell her how vile and cruel you are? Aren't you going to tell her that you're a criminal and you're her brother?"  
  
"Bastard!" Hiei growls, his eyes fully concentrated on Yoko and his fist shaking angrily. He pulls his arm up facing it to the fox.  
  
"Ooh... are you going to use the dragon on me? What happens if you miss? You'll be fully out of energy and I might hurt you sister or your girlfriend. Is that what your thinking?" Yoko grins acting all sarcastic like. Tahja's face grew red, half because of what Yoko called her and half from anger.  
  
"Shut up! If Hiei misses, I'll still take you down!" Tahja's temper began to be inpatient. "If I were you Hiei, I'd take the risk."  
  
Hiei takes off his bandana letting his Jagan free. Yoko stares beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Are you really going to use that one me? Your old buddy?"  
  
"Don't listen to him, Hiei, his toying with you," Tahja whispers. "He's playing with you, he know that he might not make it and wants you to stop your attack on the account that you're old partners."  
  
Hiei's eyes were full of uncertainty. Black flames starts to weave around Hiei. Tahja moves back a few steps. Yoko began to get the feeling that Hiei was going to use the dragon so he picked up Yukina by her kimono. "If you attack, she goes with me."  
  
"Yukina..." Hiei sounded worried.  
  
"Hiei, don't worry, I've got it planned out, attack on my cue," the orange eyed demon protested as she ran back into the woods.  
  
"Oh, look, your little friend has left you stranded just like how your mother left you, how your friends turned on you," Yoko smirks.  
  
Tahja makes a big turn form the woods and head over behind Yoko; he does not notice it yet. "One...two...three..." she whispers to her self. Tahja jumps out of the bush she was behind and swings her katana at Yoko's arm. It falls bloody over the ground and Tahja grabs Yukina then pushes her aside.  
  
Hiei has his chance now, "D-dragon of the Darkness Flames!" He thundered out. The flaming dragon rolls over to the fox and takes off anything in its way. Yoko flips off the first attack but the dragon follows and chases after the kitsune. The next thing you know, Yoko is gone after that the dragon its self is gone as well. Hiei falls over to his knees exhausted, he looks over to Yukina and Tahja, and they seem to be okay...  
  
That's all for now! Sorry if you think it's a little corny. A little wacky yet impossible. I'm not good with fight scenes. I can imagine them in my head so well but it just can't be done in writing...sighs I tried... But still, please continue reading even if it's a little... out of place. Review please! (This is for the hate of mosquitoes) Mosquito: In a little corner Please don't kill me... Me: swat DIE! 


	4. Kouga and Kagome, without Inu Yasha

Wow…it's been a really long time since I updated. 0.o I can hardly remember what last happened. --;;; Anyway, just a little fit in info, this fic was actually written about almost 2 years ago in my first fanfic but that super long fic was deleted so I cut out this part of the scene for you. Now, I've started rewriting my first fic and this is a small part of what happens in that fic. If you'd like the whole story to it, you should read "Yu Yu Hakusho/Inu Yasha 2" if I uploaded it. (But Tahja isn't in that fic, instead, it's Hinageshi. Just try and fit it in yourself, it's complex.) 00 I've been busy lately so…I don't upload much, the only spare time I have are sometimes Friday and ½ days for Saturdays. Okay, now back to the story.

Hiei falls over to his knees exhausted, he looks over to Yukina and Tahja, and they seem to be okay…"Yukina, wake up," he said calmly nudging her in his arms. "You can't die on me! You hear that?"

The light blue haired girl slips her eyes open a bit and leans her head on Hiei. "Big brother…" she cried. "I've finally found you…" Pearl stones glides down her cheeks, she seemed to be fine.

The kroomie stands up shocked that she recognized him and then with regret he starts to walk off. "Wait Hiei! Where are you going? You can't just leave her like this!" The ruby-eyed apparition paused without turning back.

"Take her to Yusuke's house," he ordered. "And Yukina, don't assume things, I'm not your brother. He out there somewhere, but I'm not who your looking for."

"Stop lying! Please…stop. I know you're my brother…" the girl sobbed even more when her own brother wouldn't accept her. "You know you are! Stop denying it!" She said as she crawled with her arms towards the spiky haired boy.

"I'm not lying!" He growls.

"So…you don't think that I'm good enough for you Hiei? You don't accept me?" The girl let her blood pour from her arm into the green grass. "Hiei…"

Hiei seemed to get pretty upset about what she's said; "it's…not that. I just don't think I'm what's best for you. You deserve someone better than me, I thought that you wouldn't accept me." Hiei turns around and leans over to Yukina helping her to her feet. Tahja smiled a bit and gave support for her.

"Glad you had the guts to tell her," Tahja helped Yukina away.

"I'll stay here for a moment but I'll be back soon," Hiei said in an emotionless tone. The sky seemed to grow dark and the girls had already disappeared away. "I don't believe you would do something like this, fox but I believe what I saw, you nearly killed Yukina… You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

The boy sat alone for a while; soon he hears this trembling sound from few yards away. He glares at what seems to be right in front of him. He has his sword ready if someone or something were to attack him. Few minutes passed, nothing happened so he sat back down against the tree and closed his eyes to rest. After he had just felt like nothing was around him, a jet black energy ball shoots straight at him when he opened his eyes! Hiei pulled his sword out as fast as he could but the thing just jolted right past his arm and aimed at his head. He fell down unconscious…

"Hiei…what's wrong?" A soft voice calls to him. "Wake up already!" The girl nudged at him back and forth. "I'm not going to carry you back!"

"Grr…" the ruby-eyed boy woke up putting his hand over his eyes and face.

"Hiei…" Botan smiles helping him up to his feet.

"Who the heck are you? And who are you calling Hiei?" Hiei suddenly growled. "Leave me alone!" he snarls and then pushes Botan away from him.

"Stop fooling around Hiei. Yusuke asked you to go back to his place and practice your guitar," Botan pulls on Hiei again.

"I'm serious, now leave me alone," Hiei snarls once again.

"Hiei?" The grim reaper looks strangely into Hiei's eyes. "Is there…something wrong? Do you have amnesia?" she gasped.

"I told you to leave me alone!" The boy grabs Botan's arm and bites it! (o.o)

"OUCH!" She shrieks. "Hiei! That's it! We're going back to Yusuke's!" Botan yanks at the boy and pull him by his ear.

"Grr…" he yells and sinks his teeth into Botan's arm again. "That's what you get for not listening to me!" Hiei calls as he charges off deeper into the woods like a little child.

"Hiei! Get back here now!" Botan screams.

2 days later in the feudal era…

::FLASHBACK::

"Inu Yasha," Kagome expresses sweetly. "We've gone so far to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel, we're almost complete."

"I know," he replies turning to look at Kagome.

"What do you suppose will happen when it is finished? Do you suppose that I won't be able to pass the well anymore?" She asks sadly.

Inu Yasha stayed quiet, looking deep into Kagome's eyes, "Kikyo," he mumbles seeing his whole past passing before him. "You still look exactly like her. Whenever I look at you, it's a reflection."

"A reflection?" She asks beginning to feel a little rage in her.

**Kagome's point of view:**

**There he goes again! No…Kagome, you have to stay calm. You don't want to bite people's heads off. All this time, looking for the Shikon Jewel, all he's been thinking about was Kikyo. Nothing else ever surpasses his mind! Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! By this time, I thought that he might have liked me at least a little! He doesn't have a heart! Inu Yasha is the one who bites people's head off! "You're better off with me and you know it!" Kouga's voice echoes through my mind again. I'm starting to feel that the closer we are to finding the Shikon shards the further away Inu Yasha is being taken from me. Maybe I really was better off with Kouga; he really loved me unlike Inu Yasha who can't take his mind off of his first girlfriend! For heaven's sake, she's already dead and is just a big pile of clay! **

"I tell you what Inu Yasha!" Kagome stood up stiffly and starts yelling! Inu Yasha jumps back a bit freaked out about Kagome's yelling again. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Kikyo! There's never a Kagome! Kouga treated me better than that!"

"W-what's wrong with you?" Inu Yasha freaks. "You know that I always come to your rescue! Isn't that a Kagome?"

"You only do that cause I can sense the jewel shard and you need me! And all this collecting jewel shard business is all for Kikyo isn't it? You need me more than I need you!" Kagome screams pulling up her backpack from the ground.

"You're being treated better than Sango or Miroku or…Shippo! Isn't that good enough for you?" The silver haired half dog demon growls loudly.

"He treats Kagome better than us but he didn't have to rub it in…" Sango whispers twitching her eyes next to Miroku and Shippo who were also spying on the two.

"You know how Inu Yasha gets," Miroku says back covering his head over a branch. "The two of them fights and says all sorts of things but never mean it. And after their little argument they always get back together."

"Miroku's right," Shippo says squeakily. "But both Kagome and Inu Yasha gets really hurt when they get into a fight. It's quite painful to be hurt by someone you love."

"Wow Shippo, I didn't expect you to say something this meaningful until you were older," Sango smiles. "We should get out of here before Inu Yasha sniffs us out." Miroku nods and Shippo gets on his shoulder to leave with Sango.

"Fine! Leave! See if I come for you!" Inu Yasha yells strictly as Kagome runs off with her backpack. The half dog demon folds his arms and walks the other way. Rain starts to pour and it began to thunder.

"I hate fighting with Inu Yasha…" Kagome cries as the rain pours over her hair and clothes. "It's always about Kikyo or Kouga. It's so cold out here, I wish Inu Yasha was here to find a shelter for Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I." She runs for couple of miles losing her way to the well, Kagome decides to rest under an overhanging rock in the corner of some trees. As it grows darker, she begins to fall sleepier until two strong arms cover over her body.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Wasn't the mutt suppose to take care of you?" A deep tender voice came from the boy.

"Kouga! Are we going to have her for dinner?" Kouga's brethren asked. The blue eyed wolf demon glares at him.

"She belong to me so none of you can lay a finger on her! Got it?" He growls and starts to run like lightening.

::ENDS FLASHBACK::

"Kagome…are you all right?" The cutie wolf boy comes in through the waterfall entrance. "I got some food for you if you're hungry. So…what really happened between the two of you? I know that you would have left as soon as you awoke to look for the mutt."

"I…we had a fight…" Kagome leans back against the cave corner.

"So you've finally left him right? The thing didn't deserve you anyway, Kagome. You're much to superior than he. If you're looking for a place to stay, you can stay here as long as you want, it doesn't matter."

Kagome smiles and wraps her arms around her leg, "thanks." Kouga threw a wolf pelt over to the girl to keep her warm. "I'm going to go hunt for my wolves now…" he said as he leaped out of the cave.

Hiei-chan…

"Why can't I remember anything?" The boy asked himself as he pressured his hand into his face. A freezing cold breeze flew past and white fluffy things came down the sky. "What is this…fuzzy thing?" The city streets were starting to get covered with these girly things.

The little kroomie could hear people calling out, "Ahh! It's snowing!" As the boy walked step by step over to a park that had a huge willow tree there.

"This is stupid…what am I doing? I'm starving here…" he growls sitting down next to the tree and closed his eyes.

I'm stopping here, I know it's short but that's all for now. Keep reading and reviewing! LOL And when you're done with this fic, please read some of the other ones I've written. Please and thank you! (I'm hungery…)


End file.
